Aprobaciòn
by FireflyDino
Summary: Rouge es la mejor agente pero hay un pequeño detalle: no tiene una prueba finalizada! ahora un instructor tendra que ayudarla para no perder su puesto...pero que pasa si empieza a sentir algo mas por el ademas de furia y odio?EspioxRougexKnux
1. prueba?

Jajajajaja Nuevo Fanfic!jajajajajaja si ya se...no he terminado ni nada de mis otros fanfics peeeeeeeeeero resulta que se me ocurrió de repente esta idea cuando vi. la película de "Niñera a prueba de balas"...la verdad no me gusto mucho que digamos (aunque si habían veces en las que me reía)pero el tipo me recordó a Espio y dije aaaawwwwwww Espio es tan sexy...y se me ocurrió hacer el fic...o.o es un RougexEspio extraño ¿Verdad?

Bueno antes que nada quiero decirles que como yo soy dueña del mundo esta claro que me pertenece Sonic ¿okis? oigan soñar no cuesta nada...jajaaja

"Capitulo 1: Yo?entrenamiento?"

Era un día soleado todos los pajaritos bonitos y a veces odiosos cantaban con su voz mas preciosa un día perfecto no importase lo que estuvieses haciendo...

Me ha llamado?

ah Rouge! que bueno que llegas pasa...

Algún problema señor?-Rouge había ido hasta esa oficina por que la habían llamado...era muy extraño apenas había llegado de una misión y el gobierno ya quería enviarla a otra, esta bien que fuera buena pero una "chica tan hermosa como ella" necesita descansar..

Rouge, tu sabes que eres una de los mejores agentes que tenemos, que nunca has fallado ninguna de tus misiones y que jamás nos has defraudado...eres de lo mejor.

Ja, con todo respeto señor pero eso ya me lo sabia- que modesta era Rouge ¿no?

Bueno, pero lo que te quería decir es que...

que?

que no podemos mandarte a una misión mas y tenemos que quitarte tu puesto de agente...

QUE!  
Pues veras..jeje todos los agentes tienen todas sus pruebas calificadas y su autorización de su superior..y pues tu no tienes una prueba esencial y por lo tanto no estas calificada para ser una agente o espía...

NO PUEDE SER! ASI ME AGRADECEN DESPUES DE QUE HECHO TANTO POR USTEDES? COMO SE ATREVEN?A MI! A ROUGE THE BAT! YO QUE...

Pero Rouge solo necesitas la autorización de tu superior en esa prueba y podrás volver pues a ser la que manda...nnU

o.o si? ah bueno, peeeeeeeero...cual es la que me falta?

Artes ninja.

y no me diga que por eso me van a quitar el puesto?

. poos ya ves como es el gobierno.

okis, pero después de esto exijo las vacaciones que no me ha dado y aparte me aumentan el sueldo, ok?

ok T.T aquí esta su fólder..contiene la información de su superior y aquí dice claramente que va a ir a su casa y se quedara ahí para entrenarla durante el tiempo que especifica, me entiende?

claro, ni que fuera tonta!

ò.o

u.u bueno mejor me retiro...-y así Rouge salio de la oficina con su orgullo por los suelos...se le había ido de las manos el mejor puesto y además de todo solo por no tener la aprobación de un tal "Espio the Chameleon"...

Charros, aquí dice que va a llegar mañana a la casa...-y así Rouge entro a su muy cómodo departamento, se quito la ropa, abrió la llave del agua y se quedo dormida en la tina olvidándose de la prueba de artes ninja y de que tendría que soportar a un tonto maestro...como cuando era niña.

Y que les pareció? les gusto? o de plano quieren que agarre mis maletas y me valla a fregar espárragos? por favor si son tan amables de presionar el botón morado que dice algo de " submit review" y decirme algo estaría muy contenta jaja bueno...entre mas reviews mas rápido pongo el otro chapter, okis.nn

FireflyDino. 


	2. llamada y entrenamiento

Bueno ya termine el capitulo 2...aleluya, aleluya! ejem ¬¬ bueno pues mientras dormía se me ocurrieron unas cuantas ideas para el fic ah si y algo mas : DEJEN REVIEWS! ejem...es que con los Reviews pienso mejor..

Así es, todos los personajes me pertenecen! nn ------pueden ver en mi cara de astucia que de plano estoy mintiendo, verdad?¬¬

Agradecer? como no...:

Kentaru the Hedgehog: Gracias por el review espero que la historia te sigua gustando y...¿verdad que se nota que me queme el coco inventando esta pareja? nnU jaja..bueno como sea tengo planeado que esto se convierta en un triangulo amoroso algo así como un KnucklesxRougexEspio..nn

Griffmoon: Hooooolaaaaaaa!como estas? veo que igual con muchas ideas pervertidas!XD jaja y creedme habrá de todo un poco! risa maliciosa oye, podría ponerte en mi MSN? andale no seas mala que quiero platicar con tipas extrañas como yo! XD oye pero...como que el botoncito no es morado?no ves que si es morado.. . bueno...eso creo...Gracias por el review! niña! jajajaja(no me gusta que me digan niña pero es bueno decirle a otras personas jajajajajaja)

URIKO-CHAN: aquí ta el capitulo que me temo que también te va a dejar con el misterio de que va a seguir y así capitulo tras capitulo jajaja!XD pero espero que sigas leyendo por que tus reviews hacen sentir bien, pues me lo tomo como una orden y sabes que: Tus deseos son ordenes! alabanzas alabanzas

Kain Darkheart:pues si te gusta el RougexEspio y el RougexKnux esto si que te va a gustar! imagínate el lió que se va formar cuando el fic realmente se transforme en un triangulo amoroso! Gracias por el review!

: Oye, Gracias por el review, esta claro que no te gusto la historia pero para la próxima pues ponte un nombre o una letra por que se ve muy extraño andar agradeciendo a un simbolito! o.O bueno de todos modos los siguientes espárragos que fría van a ser para ti! nn

knuxuriko: Gracias por el review! en serio te parece interesante? y eso que todavía no llega a lo mejor! nn

jeje...aquí va el siguiente capitulo:

Capitulo 2:"Entrenamiento, entrenamiento, una llamada y mas entrenamiento..."

eh...-Rouge se había quedado dormida en la tina toooda la noche-orales, ahora si que me puse como una pasa...charros-y al decir esto salio del baño y empezó a cambiarse.

Al bajar pudo oír que alguien le decía: "hasta que despiertas! por cierto no sabes que el agua se nos va a acabar algún día y es gracias a los baños de tina y a las personas que se quedan dormidas en ellas?"

Que!espera, quien eres?-dijo Rouge al divisar a la persona (o tendré que decir animal?XD) que le estaba hablando: estaba sentado en uno de sus sillones con la pierna cruzada y era pues como una cosa morada con ojos amarillos que llegaban a ser un símbolo sexy hasta un cierto punto...

Tu hada madrina, pues tu quien crees? tu instructor: Espio the Chameleon, el que te va a dar artes ninjas, ya? o todavía no, el que..

si ya se, ya te ubique! crees que soy mensa o algo así?

bueno pues para alguien que se la pasa toda la noche en la tina...

Espera¿ME VISTE EN LA TINA? desde cuando estas aquí?ùu

Oye un ninja debe estar temprano en sus obligaciones: puntualidad la primera cosa que debes aprender, la puntualidad es importante porque bla,bla,bla,vla,bla,bla,blablabla-Rouge estaba taan aburrida con esa clase de la importancia de la "puntualidad de un ninja" que llego un momento en que Espio tubo que aplaudirle en frente de la cara para que reaccionara...

Como veo que no le prestas mucha atención a esta importante lección, vamos a pasar a la parte donde tendrás que esforzarte mucho-Espio dijo con cierto tono de " oye niña, o me escuchas o me escuchas"

eh? que ?

20 vueltas corriendo a toda la ciudad.-fue la respuesta de el "simpático" instructor"

COMO!-A Rouge esto le callo como 20 toneladas sobre su espalda¿20 vueltas a toda la ciudad corriendo? quien se creía este Espio y que le hacia pensar que lo obedecería!

Me tendrás que obedecer quieras o no-dijo Espio como si hubiera leído la mente de Rouge con tan solo ver dentro de sus ojos...

Ah si? y por que?-dijo Rouge cruzando los brazos-si es por mi trabajo tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que me necesitan y..-pero fue interrumpida

Llamaron por teléfono cuando todavía estabas dormida

Quien?

Un tal Knuckles

Con este nombre las mejillas de Rouge se pusieron rojas y de repente dejo de oír la molesta voz de Espio pues ya estaba otra vez en su propio mundo: sentada junto a su amado Knux y este agarrando su mano y después...aaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwww.-espera! y que dijo?

No te lo diré

QUE! POR QUE NO!

Por que no quieres hacer lo que yo diga además de que yo vine aquí para enseñarte: ese es mi deber, no ser tu "secretaria personal!"-dijo Espio sonriendo malévolamente

Esta bien, me doy por vencida...que tengo que hacer para que me digas lo que dijo...-dijo Rouge con un semblante medio molesto.

Debes prometer que me vas a obedecer en todo el entrenamiento empezando por hoy

okay, okay lo prometo!-dijo Rouge en realidad pensando "ja! que ingenuo hasta cree que lo voy a obedecer!"

pero otra vez Espio pareció leer la mente de Rouge y rápido agrego- Tengo que asegurarme de que tu palabra sea cierta: si no la cumples uhmmmm que podrá ser...

lavar tu ropa? XD

Muy graciosa..si no lo has notado solo uso guantes, calcetines y zapatos...pero eso me ha dado una idea: si no cumples tu palabra serás mi esclava por una semana!

COMO , QUE HAS DICHO! tu esclava? esta bien, esta bien-"ya que!"

Y tengo grabado el trato- dijo Espio sacando una pequeña grabadora, así que no hay forma de que escapes de esta, ahora comienza las 20 vueltas por la ciudad

pero..

AHORA!-Y así Rouge empezó con su entrenamiento ninja...y con una amenaza de ser esclava por una semana, quien se creía ese cretino! como sea..solo sabia que Knuckles había llamado...ellos 2 habían tenido un amor secreto del cual nadie tenia idea..por eso le emociono mucho que hubiera llamado y realmente se moría por saber que había dicho!

al final del día...

Una Rouge que no se parecía nada a la Rouge que conocemos entro casi arrastrándose a su departamento y se tiro en el sillón, por fin había terminado esas 20 vueltas!

ya terminaste?-Espio salio de un lado y se sentó enfrente de ella.

si eso creo...-dijo Rouge casi sin poder hablar..

"que bonita se ve! sin tanto maquillaje...descansando ahí...espera! que estoy diciendo? es solo una tipa que no sabe aguantar ni siquiera un entrenamiento básico...Espio estas loco!"esos fueron los pensamientos de Espio que al oír la voz cansada de la chica sonrió:

Entonces te lo diré, el tipo que llamo...Knuckles quería decirte que dentro de 2 días vendrá a la ciudad y estaría en la casa de Sonic y Tails.

que..?-los ojos de Rouge se llenaron de felicidad otra vez-Knux...Knuckles vendrá! no puede ser!-y de repente Rouge se paro y empezó a saltar de felicidad olvidando por completo que Espio todavía estaba ahí-ah lo siento!

Si no importa...

Por cierto, quieres algo de cenar? o mejor quieres que te muestre tu atención o se te ofrece algo?-"su actitud había cambiado...de solo saber que Knuckles.. iba a venir se volvió mas coherente y sana..."

Y así paso la noche y Rouge con insomnio esperando que el día que su príncipe rojo llegara!

Fin del capitulo!

y que les pareció? yo creo que quedo un poco largo...tomando en cuenta que yo suelo escribir capítulos muuuy cortos! bueno pues...espero sus reviews! entre mas reviews mas rápido escribo!

FireflyDino.


	3. Lo insano?

Hooooolaaaaaaaaa!Omg! Omg! otro capitulo mas! antes que nada dejare los agradecimientos para después y empezare a escribir el fic por que siento el " chispazo!" dentro de mi! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA bueno aquí voy...

pero ( siempre tiene que haber peros ! jeje) no tome nada sin mi permiso por que yo soy la dueña! no jeje ya, ya yo no soy la dueña...

"Capitulo 3:Y lo insano comienza! " ( jaja que cursi...)

que hora es?

8:30

Que hora es?

8:30

Que hora es?

QUE SON LAS 8: 30!-Espio le dijo a Rouge ya cansado de que le preguntara cada minuto cuatro veces que hora era...

okis, okis... lo que es ser malhumorado!

por eso tendrás que hacer 300 abdominales mas.

aaay no..-Rouge estaba que no podía mas y eso que apenas estaban iniciando el día...desde ayer no podía caminar bien por el dolor... se notaba que hace tiempo que no hacia un entrenamiento tan fuerte, la verdad es que trataba de ya no quejarse pues sabia que su " simpático" instructor le pondría mas trabajo además de que tenia un chantaje como plan B...

No puedo mas!-dijo Rouge dejándose caer en el pasto.-cuando terminara esta tortura?

Espio la miro..ahí sus " lamentos" fingidos y sarcásticos...¿donde quedaría la niña de anoche? la que al oír que una persona llegaría sonría radiante con alegría y que era tan atenta...por que aunque ella tuviera su trabajo ( bueno aunque esta a punto de perderlo..), su propia casa, joyas..no era feliz se veía en su sonrisa fingida igual que el disfraz que siempre trataba de poner.

que miras?-dijo Rouge tratando de parecer molesta.

lo falsa que eres...

eh?

jaja acostúmbrate al entrenamiento por que lo harás durante 4 laaaaaaaaaaargos meses además de que sirve que estés menos panzona...jajajajajajajajaja

QUE DICES! MIRA, EL BURRO HABLANDO DE OREJAS!-Rouge quería ahorcarlo pero después de esto solo hubo un silencio y después risas, risas...

Pues tan siquiera no me paro a comer a las 12 de la noche!

Tan siquiera no quiero matar a las jóvenes bonitas con un entrenamiento H.O.R.RI.B.L.E.!

tan horrible como la que lo tiene que seguir! jajajajaja

oye!-Rouge lo miro..esa risa, era la primera vez que realmente reía: no con sarcasmo sino por que le causo gracia.

Creo que es hora de descansar

en serio?

si, pero ya se termino el descanso así que siegue con las 300 abdominales y después las 20 subidas y 20 bajadas de escaleras-otra vez puso el semblante serio al ver que se estab divirtiendo con ella...jamás había reído así con alguien mas que no fuera esa persona...jamás...

Y así pasaron las horas, de ejercicio a ejercicio pero Rouge solo podía pensar en 2 cosas: a) Knuckles va a venir pronto , b) espero ver otra vez esa sonrisa y conocerlo mejor...

RIIIIIIIIING RIIIIIING

Espio, voy yo o contestas?-pero al ver que nadie le respondía, volteo para encontrar a Espio dormido...parece que se quedo dormido mientras veía el cielo...

Supongo que tendré que ir yo-dijo Rouge dejando su rutina y contestando el teléfono-bueno?

Hola, Rouge?-la voz de una niña muy optimista se escucho a traves de la línea.

Ah hola Amy! que cuentas?

pues nada, nada solo que quería asegurarme que iras a la fiesta que le haremos a Knuckles, por que si no...al pobre se le romperá el corazoncito...-se notaba que Amy trataba de aguantarse la carcajada pues al fondo se oían cosas como " Amy si Knuckles descubre que le dijiste eso nos va a matar " o " jaja esa si estuvo buena!"

Jaja, muy graciosa niña-dijo Rouge con sarcasmo- por cierto quienes están contigo?

nadie, nadie solo Tails y Cream...

"chao,chao!"

ah si y Cheese...

Rouge vio que Espio se estaba moviendo-OH creo que ya me tengo que ir..pero no te preocupes, sabes que no faltaría por nada en el mundo! así que besos!-y con esto colgó.

Falsa alarma-dijo Rouge mirando que el feo durmiente seguía dormido..o quería decir el bello? no estaba tan mal...eso tenia que admitirlo, y se veía taaan inocente ahí acostado y con cara de niño pequeño...

espera Rouge! no pienses eso -se dijo para si misma y busco una cobija para arroparlo-listo..ahora tendré tiempo para buscar lo que me voy a poner-y con esto se fue a su cuarto en silencio total para que Espio no despertara...

En la estación de tren...

Un erizo azul esperaba que llegara el tren que traería a su amigo...por que no se ponían de acuerdo? llevaba ahí como 5 horas esperándolo...hasta sospechaba que si se quedaba esperándolo mas tendría que vivir ahí.. O.O

Hey, Sonic!-Knuckles salía del tren levantando una mano como seña de saludo

hey!-saludo Sonic, como de costumbre- que milagro que si cumplas la promesa de visitarnos!

OH como si nunca cumpliera mis promesas..

sep...se nota que sigues siendo el mismo amargado-y con esto los dos cuates se dirigieron a la casa de Tails...

Listo! Capitulo 3 terminado: ya lo se...se nota que comi mucha miel... pero ya que aquí van los agradecimientos:

Griffmoon, Kentaru the Hedgehog, URIKO-CHAN, IsmaLance y si me falto alguien pues..a ese alguien! nn

Bueno... nos vemos en el siguiente chapter y please... DEJEN REVIEWS! por fa...

FireflyDino. 


	4. no,no,drama lala!

Otro capitulo? si así es! jaja lo que no es tener inspiración ( aunque realmente tengo que escribir mis otras historias, primero me enfocare en esta y otra y luego las otras...)pero bueno escribir algo es bueno! 

_"Dare to dream, dare to fly, dare to be the ever chosen one to touch the sky."_

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS! SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHIIIIIIIIIISIIIIMO!

"_Capitulo 4_.(no se me ocurre un titulo)"

Las luces deslumbraban a Rouge, ya estaba en la fiesta había dejado dormir a Espio en la casa, ya que ella confiaba que el tenia el sueño pesado.

Espero que si sea lo suficiente pesado por que si no tendré que cumplir..-se dijo así misma mientras recordaba lo que le había obligado a prometer-nah, no creo que se lo tome tan en serio.-y con esto siguió caminando hacia donde se encontraba la mesa donde se hallaban sus amigos y ese tipo taan rojo y taan simple como siempre, eso era lo que le gustaba de el!

Que onda?- ahora si.. a actuar y a ser la tipa sexy que todo el mundo quisiera tener, simplemente le gustaba la atención, tanto que sentía que se la pasaría toda su vida actuando.

Todos la saludaron, Knuckles solo le sonrió como diciendo un "me pensé que no ibas a venir" y ella le contesto con un guiño que significaba "sabes que no faltaría por nadita en el mundo" que lo hizo ponerse mas rojo de lo normal.

Mientras tanto... a fuera de la casa de Rouge:

Hey Charmy, creo que esta es la casa!- Vector le gritaba a su " ayudante" para que dejara de hacer su habitual escándalo.

En serio? weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! por fin podremos ver a Espi Espi!- dijo volando muy contento hacia la ventana que conducía a la sala y como las ventanas de Rouge eran medio patito pudieron entrar fácilmente...

Mmm! con razón luego entran los ladrones! con estas ventanas tan chafas quien no puede en- pero antes de acabar Charmy voló a toda velocidad hacia Vector con una grabadora en la mano- Vector, Vector! oye lo que encontré!

De que se trata Charmy?- dijo Vector rodando los ojos ya bastante harto de solo tener a su lado al tipo hiperactivo.

la grabadora de Espio! oímos lo que dice? anda! si?- dijo Charmy poniendo ojos de perrito triste ( una abeja pone ojos de perro?)

Charmy! NO PUEDO CREERLO! quien te ha enseñado esa maña de oir lo que no es tuyo?- Dijo Vector tratando de hacerse el "maduro"...

Pues...tu?-Charmy no parecía entender y se confundió mas cuando vector le respondió un " tienes razón" y puso el botón "play" .

Aunque no sabían que alguien los estaba viendo desde lejos... alguien que al parecer también le interesaba oír lo que el camaleón había grabado esos días...

Y así mejor nos vamos a donde la fiesta para dejarlo en suspenso..

Rouge...por que venimos aquí?-era la azotea, ya se, ya se, tal vez no era el lugar mas romántico del mundo por que la ciudad poco a poco había estado perdiendo las estrellas de su cielo pero casi todas las parejas aturdidas por la música que querían pasar un momento a solas iban ahi, suerte que esta el lugar estaba solo.

Knuckles, solo te...quería decir que yo...-Rouge trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas aunque ella claramente sabia lo que quería decir :_ "por favor ,ya no me hagas esperar mas pues no creo aguantar mas tiempo sola sin ti"_

es que...-_" que te amo como a nadie mas"_

Que pasa Rouge?- algunos habrían adivinado lo que le quería decir pero como sabrán Knuckles siempre fue de las personas a las que le debías explicar un chiste 2 veces para que le entendiese y otra para que se riera.

quería decir que...donde te vas a quedar? - No podía...su orgullo y esos ojitos de ingenuidad era la muralla que lo impedía...

Quedarme?-Knuckles puso un semblante serio y luego dijo- lo siento Rouge pero creo que.. regresare hoy mismo.

que!-a Rouge se le puso el corazón de pasita.._"No puede ser, si de por si nunca lo veo..y no puedo decírselo...las cosas no han_ _cambiado"_- Pero si acabas de llegar!

Ya sabes que no puedo estar fuera por-Pero Rouge no quiso escuchar mas.

Eres un tonto Knuckles! siempre...lo has sido...bueno ya que...me dio gusto verte-y con esto le dio un rápido pero seguro en la mejilla y con eso salio de la fiesta sin despedirse y tratando de aguantar las lagrimas...bueno en realidad no eran lagrimas de tristeza, si no de furia y desesperación.

Maldito seas...desgraciado hijo de tu propia madre...-se murmura ella así misma, y con esto se fue caminando hacia el lugar mas cercano, el parque central.

_"Que pasa? Te hicieron algo?- una pequeña murciélago lloraba desconsoladamente pero cada vez que su madre le preguntaba ella respondía..._

_no tengo nada, no...te preocupes... yo estoy bien..."_

Yo estoy bien...-Rouge estaba sentada en la banca del parque, mirando hacia sus Pies .Observando también el celular que vibraba...ella podía adivinar de quien se trataba, de alguien que ella siempre había apreciado, de alguien que había tratado de ganar su amistad y lo había logrado...pero para que escuchar a ese alguien? por eso ella no contestaría.

Oye, No ves que tu celular esta sonando?-una voz de atrás le dijo, ella oyó esta voz como un despertador que la despertó de su trance.

Por que estas llorando?- se había acercado mas para averiguar lo que había pasado pero antes de estar en frente de ella para que lo viese ella se volteo a abrazarlo.

Creía que estabas dormido!-decía Rouge medio llorando medio riendo y solo Espio consolándola ahí en el parque , de repente la persona fría y regañona que era su instructor se convirtió en algo diferente.

Vamos que te vas a congelar..-Espio no dijo nada sobre la opinión del atuendo de Rouge por que no era buen momento así que trato de ser amable.

y así paso el rato, ella trataba de ocultar lo que había pasado pero poco a poco Espio le había sacado toda la información.

No estas enojado ?

Por que habría de estarlo?- Espio dijo tratando de usar un poco de sarcasmo.

Por que me escape, te deje dormido, me sales a buscar y cuando me encuentras solo te cuento mis pato aventuras...-dijo Rouge ya tranquila sonriendo suavemente.

Oye, sabes que? empecemos desde 0 OK? borrón y cuenta nueva, olvida todo lo que nos hemos dicho, lo de la grabadora, el entrenamiento excesivo y lo de que te vi en la tina (Rouge se sonrojo al oír eso), vamos a tratar de arreglar lo que te paso con ese tipo de mierd-pero al darse cuenta que el mismo estaba sonriéndole, viéndose tan expresivo y realmente estimando esas palabras de apoyo no pudo hacer mas que ponerse rojo y callarse de repente, a lo que Rouge le causo risa.

Jaja No te pareces nada al instructor que me enviaron? seguro que no eres otra persona?-dijo Rouge viéndolo a la cara tratando de parecer "seria" lo cual fallo pues no pudo aguantarse la risa.

Y con esto siguieron su camino a casa, Rouge ignorando el sentimiento que de repente apareció en su pecho al ver a Espio, ahí, cuando ella estaba llorando, sola en el parque, el sentimiento de emoción cuando la consoló...pero era imposible si solo tenia días contados de conocerlo y...ya se estaba enamorando?

Bueno, buenas noches- Rouge le dijo a Espio, y antes de subir completamente las escaleras agrego- ah si! hay un cuarto libre aquí arriba si es que te cansas del sofá-y con esto siguió subiendo, con una sonrisa.

Al llegar a su cuarto abrió su bolsa, muchas cosas, o como decía ella: "todo lo que una mujer necesita para vivir solo un día" y entre ellas estaba su celular con 4 llamadas perdidas, y un mensaje escrito que decía :

_"No te enojes"_

Tonto, de seguro solo me escribes eso por que me viste llorar, pero ni siquiera sabes por que eran mis lagrimas-Rouge empezó a sollozar silenciosamente mientras murmuraba- Knuckles siempre lucho por ti, y juro que te esperare...Knuckles...hasta que me lo digas otra vez...-y con esto se metió a la cama y trato de dormir.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de visitas un camaleón no podía dormir tan fácil como Rouge..

Hoy fue realmente extraño... por que siento como si ella fuera como...-y con esto se volteo a ver algo que NO estaba en su lugar-parece que alguien ha estado viendo mis cosas...-se dijo algo enojado aunque ya sabia quienes eran.

Listo! otro capitulo mas! lo siento por no escribir tan rápido pero hace muuuucho que no me metía!(al menos por gusto y no por tarea...) oigan, esta bien lo prometo tratare de escribir mas rápido pero ustedes también díganme que opinan, ok?

recuerden dejen reviews, ideas , y no se preocupen que pronto empezara el LOVE TRIANGLE! XD

_FireflyDino._


	5. mmmHot Cakes!

Holaaaaaaaaaaa!mis hermanos! mis Friends!(ay que naca )como han estado? yo espero que muy bien! aquí les traigo otro capitulo pero antes lo de siempre: 

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, si así fuera seria lo doble de feliz que soy ahorita. nn

Gracias por gastar su preciado tiempo en leer esto y realmente les agradecería que dejaran Reviews, y muchisimas gracias a los que han dejado y seguido este fic.

Bueno creo que eso es todo así que comencemos...

"Capitulo 5: Hot Cakes quemados y muchas corazonadas."

Que le podría haber pasado? -Knuckles seguía preguntándose eso mucho después de que Rouge ya se había ido, de hecho ya era de mañana y solo iba a ir a su casa para despedirse pues ayer no había tenido oportunidad...

mmm...quien será el -lala- que esta tocando ha esta hora? -Espio se dijo así mismo tallándose los ojos, y viendo su reloj donde claramente decía: 5:53 am.- Ha tenido una noche difícil -comento acerca de Rouge para si mismo - será mejor que yo abra y con esto se puso las pantuflas y bajo a ver quien podía llamar a la puerta a esas horas de la mañana...

Que quiere?- pregunto Espio molesto mientras abría la puerta ,pero al abrirlos vio una cara muy conocida pero también confundida y...mas confundida.

Es, Es , Espio!- Nuestro y querido e ingenuo equidna ahora estaba en el suelo de la impresión que le había dejado encontrar a su ex- compañero de la infancia justo en ese lugar.- ¿Que haces aquí?

"Pero que hace el aquí, espera, Knuckles! con razón me sonaba familiar el nombre cuando Rouge me hablo de el.. bueno en realidad no ha cambiado nada..."-Espio suspiro en forma de decepción.

eh! Respóndeme - Pero antes de que terminara de reclamar Espio le cerro la puerta en la mera cara.

"Oye! No me cierres la puerta! Tu cretino! "- Los gritos de Knuckles todavía se habían oído minutos después de que Espio hubiese regresado y acostado en su cama.

mmmm... ojalá que se vaya -y con esto Espio volvió a sumergirse en sus "hermosos sueños".

Pero...de repente algo interrumpió sus sueños algo que tal vez lo iba a matar en cualquier momento...

Eh? Huele a quemado! Oh no !la casa se esta incendiando!- Espio agarro sus zapatos y salió corriendo del cuarto.

eh...Espio? Creo que se te olvido cambiarte la pijama a ropa- Espio se dio cuenta que Rouge le hablaba por la puerta que estaba conectada a la cocina. " wooow con esa pijama se le ve un cuerpazo aunque sea de borregos, espera¿que estoy diciendo? "- Con esto Rouge logro sonrojarse a si misma y voltearse para ir otra vez a la cocina.

Oye! Hellooo! Tenemos que irnos de aquí! -Espio se apuro en bajar las escaleras.

¿Por que? -Rouge volteo al notar que Espio estaba muy extraño el día de hoy.

Por que la casa se esta incendiando y huele a quemado¿Acaso tu no lo hueles? - Pero al entrar a la cocina se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y hubiera deseado mejor que la casa se estuviese quemando.

Rouge estaba cocinando, pero se nota que nunca había hecho Hot Cakes por que estaban todos quemados y negros, pero antes de que Espio dijera lo que pensaba de esa "comida" Rouge hablo:

Oye Espio, solo quería decirte que...bueno, perdón por todo lo que he hecho que te molestara y que realmente agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mi ayer...y que...y que - pero no sabia que mas decir y con esto volteo a verlo por fin a los ojos, para encontrar una cara sorprendida y al tratar de cambiarla se limito a solo decir: "Cómetelos que se van a enfriar."

El desayuno había pasado increíble, Rouge y Espio estaban platicando de diferentes cosas pero evitando hablar sobre el asunto de Knuckles, ya que ni Rouge quería saber nada sobre el ni que Espio quería que Rouge se enterara de que lo había dejado afuera, en la madrugada,  
en la nieve.

¿Por cierto, ya viste que nevó? -Rouge le dije con gran emoción -¿Que tal si en lugar de entrenar jugamos en la nieve? eh! ándale! -Rouge dijo con tono de niña buena.

Ja, lo siento " niñita" pero no podemos cancelar la Evaluaciones- con esto siguió intentando comerse esa "delicia" de Hot Cakes.

hump! -Rouge gruño- si tu lo dices...como sea yo no quisiera quedarme congelado como el pobre tipo...-Rouge volteo a ver a Espio .

Tipo? Congelado? De que hablas?- Pregunto Espio aunque sospechaba quien podía ser.

ah es que como el señor arruina - días nevados se levanto tarde hoy, no pudo ver el noticiero - dijo Rouge bromeando pero continuo- Dijo el noticiero local que habían agarrado a un sujeto que estaba tratando de entrar a una de las casas de esta misma colonia en la madrugada,  
que susto¿no?- pero antes de que Rouge continuara Espio empezó a preguntar...

¿Que¿A esta colonia¿No dijeron como era ese sujeto? o.. ¿Donde se lo llevaron?- Si era Knuckles y Rouge se enterara de lo que le había hecho...desde cerrarle la puerta hasta que se lo llevaran a la cárcel no sabia que le haría..

eh? Dicen que se lo llevaron a interrogarlo - y con esto Espio salió corriendo del cuarto,  
subió a arreglarse rápido y cuando iba a salir pudo oír la voz de Rouge preguntando algo a lo cual contesto: "Tomate la mañana Rouge! que no voy a estar aquí!" y con esto salió del departamento.

mm. que extraño es...- se dijo Rouge al ver que Espio salía de la casa.- bueno que mas da.  
me ha dejado sola, en un dia sin trabajo y ya les había dicho a Amy y Cream que no podía ir con ellas por que tenia que pasar una prueba... además creo que Wave sigue fuera de la ciudad mmmmm quien sabe Amy nunca tiene nada mejor que hacer, la voy a llamar! -y con esto se aventó al sillón junto al teléfono y empezó a marcar.

Amy? Hola manita! como estas? eh! a poco? -y así pasaron los segundos, minutos y hasta horas...

"Señorita, por favor le pido se vaya a hablar a otro lado" Esa voz se escuchaba desde hace rato en el celular de Amy..

Oye Amy, segura de que no estoy interrumpiendo nada?- Rouge quería que Amy dijera que no por que realmente estaba muy aburrida.

"No, como crees? es que lo que pasa es que estoy en un juicio..."- dijo Amy sin darle mucha importancia. -"pero como te decía..."

Oye espera Amy¿Como que estas en un juicio? - Pregunto Rouge con cara de "oh Dios mío ilumínala"  
que claro esta Amy no podía ver.

"¿Que! Acaso no sabes? Cacharon a Knuckles, ya sabes, tu novio, tratando de entrar a tu casa pero..."

Amy, Knuckles no es mi novio...-Rouge por fin había reaccionado- espera...lo atraparon?  
entrando a mi casa? acaso el era el que salió en el noticiero local? No puede ser!  
Amy, te veo allá en una milésima de segundo! -y con esto corrió hacia la entrada, se puso un abrigo y salió volando.

Espio por fin había encontrado donde hacían las declaraciones, vaya que le había tomado tiempo por que el nunca había salido de su pueblo pero vaya que eso era cansado.

Le pido por ultima vez que nos diga señor Knuckles ¿Que estaba haciendo en ese lugar a esas horas?- El juez definitivamente se había cansado de todo eso : Amy hablando como loca en el teléfono, Cream llorando por que creía que Kuckles era malo y su madre Vanilla consolándola, Sonic meciendo impacientemente en la silla, Shadow sentado mirando al techo,  
y Tails poniendo mucha atención pero no atreviéndose a decir nada.

Por favor señor juez!(Dedicado a ti ,Andreux!)déjelo ir, todos estamos muy cansados y sabemos que Knuckles nunca haría nada malo, si así fuera, por que me habría ayudado a salvar el mundo tantas veces?- Sonic dijo volteándose al ver al juez que le devolvió una mirada estricta.

Lo siento, pero mientras no nos diga que hacia ahí ,a esa hora.- y con esto el juez volvió a posar la mirada en Knuckles.

Para que quiere saber? -Kuckles frunció el entrecejo - además, ya se lo dije: asuntos personales.

Al juez no le gusto nada ese sarcasmo, pero se aguanto pues no quería hacer que por eso dejara de tener la ayuda de Sonic hacia el país...(barbero).

Kuckles sabia que debía decirle al juez, pero la verdad no quería que nadie supiera que el había ido solamente para pedirle perdón a Rouge por todo lo que el había hecho mal aunque realmente cuando le había dicho que iba a regresar no entendía por que se había sentido tan mal.  
pero ahora comprendía, el la quería, la amaba, la deseaba con todo su corazón...después de tanto tiempo el había aprendido a ver la verdadera persona que era y que casi nadie sabia.  
como era posible explicar todo eso frente a toda esa gente, y sin ella... Knuckles ahora solo estaba seguro de algo...cuando volviera a ver a Espio lo mataría por una de 2 razones: el lo había metido en todo este problema, y por los celos que le dieron por verlo abrir la puerta de la casa de Rouge...

aaaaaghhhh LO VOY A MATAR!- grito Knuckles sin darse cuenta el gran error que había cometido.

Toda la sala se puso en silencio...si, hasta Amy.

ejem Knuckles creo que esto- pero antes de que Sonic terminara de hablar solo se oyó como 2 personas se encontraban en el pasillo y empezaban por lo que se oía .. a discutir...

Y las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a 2 personajes llegando juntos; Espio y Rouge.

Knuckles! - gritó Rouge.

Espio!- gruño Knuckles.

Rouge! - argumento Espio.

Y la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

" Que demonios esta pasando aqui? primero soy la ultima que me entero de que Knuckles esta en juicio y luego me encuentro a Espio justamente aquí, muy apurado, y muy nervioso...mm...algo estará tramando...aunque ahora pienso que fue muy mala idea venir por que no se con que cara veré a Knuckles esta vez..."

Knuckles recorría la mirada de Rouge a Espio y viceversa.

"eh! que hace ella aquí? o la pregunta...por que llego el con ella? aghhh que vista tan desagradable es verlos juntos! pobre de mi! que hice para merecerme esto? demonios...creo que en cualquier momento voy a golpearlo...pero Rouge se ofendería...pero no ya esta lo suficiente enojada desde ayer? aghhh y justo tenia que ser Espio de todas las criaturas en este planeta..."

Espio respiro profundamente.

"Kunckles se ve enojado, vaya que ha cambiado...a puesto que en cualquier momento va a querer golpearme si es igual de impulsivo como antes, ahora lo primero que debo hacer es tratar de que no le diga a Rouge que por mi culpa esta aquí aunque fue muy menso de su parte tratar de entrar a su casa escalando...si le dice que fue mi culpa... se enojara mucho conmigo pero...¿por que me importa tanto lo que piense Rouge de todos modos?"

Y de repente sucedió, Knuckles corrió hacia Espio, Espio trato de esquivar sus golpes lo mejor que pudo aunque no lo logro muy bien que digamos ya que le había alcanzado a dar un par de puñetazos.  
Pero antes de que se siguieran matando alguien los detuvo...

Ya cálmense ustedes dos! -Rouge estaba tratando de separarlos, ayudada por Shadow.- ¿que acaso no tienen modales? -y con esto los jalo a los 2 fuera de la habitación pero antes se volteo a ver al juez y antes de que este dijera algo ella le dijo: Lo siento por todo el problema que han causado pero desde ahora estarán bajo mi supervisión, así que con su permiso mi secretaria le dará todos mis datos - dijo Rouge mirando a Amy cuando esta le devolvió una cara de " secretaria? ni loca!" pero se fue y pues ni modo, a Amy le iba a tocar ser la secretaria esta vez.

Afuera del edificio:

¿Que creen que estaban haciendo ustedes dos? eh! Saben que de por si es difícil tratar con ustedes por separado imagínense juntos! hump! lo peor es que tal vez tenga mas problemas con el gobierno por comportarme tan impulsiva- Ninguno de los 2 parecía estar oyéndola y por eso decidió guardarse los comentarios por esa ocasión.

Y ahí estaban los 3 juntos y sin nada que decir...

Bueno! hasta aquí les dejo, espero que les haya gustado y bueno, nos vemos para la próxima!  
(espero que pronto). Ahora quiero saber con quien quieren que empiece el romance el próximo capitulo: con Rouge y Knuckles o con Rouge y Espio?


	6. All you need is love!

**¡Hola¿Como han estado? Bueno antes que nada... Lo siento, lo siento , lo siento por no haber puesto otro capitulo... en años! (literalmente) Pero es que últimamente no me han salido bien las cosas jeje...**

**Bueno como ya verán este capitulo es muy importante así que ya no oigan a la maniática autora y comiencen a leer!**

**Recuerden que sin los Reviews y comentarios mi cabeza no funciona (¿Mas?)**

**Y Recuerden que nada ni nadie aqui me pertenece. ¿Por que no se me pudo haber ocurrido la idea de un erizo azul súper veloz antes? .**

* * *

**"Capitulo 5: Todo lo que necesitas es amor."**

Brrr hace mucho frio,¿no?- Rouge trataba por séptima vez hacer platica entre los dos seres que la escoltaban. Cosa que no estaba resultando muy bien.

¿Que piensan hacer cuando lleguemos?- Nadie contesto.

¿Estoy acaso hablando con el aire?- Siguen sin contestar.

Uff..hombres...- Rouge hizo sera de estar harta cuando vio al equidna y al camaleón dirigirse miradas de muerte.

"Por que estará pasando esto? Mas sin embargo se ve como si se conocieran ya...serán rivales o tal vez enemigos?"- Rouge estaba tan adentrada en la cuestión que sin pensarlo dos veces pregunto a nadie en especifico.-¿Acaso ustedes se conocen?

Los dos se pararon en seco.

¿Ehmm¿He dicho algo malo?- La murcielago no entendía nada de nada.

Rouge ¿Por que este infeliz me ha abierto la puerta de tu casa?- Knuckles cruzo los brazos esperando respuesta alguna, parecía indignado.

¿Te abrió la puerta?- Rouge miro rápidamente a Espio molesta después de esto.

A ti que te incumbe que haya estado en su casa en ese momento, pervertido- Espio hablo.

Knuckles se puso rojo.

Para tu información me incumbe, y mucho- Rouge paso sus semblante molesto a Knuckles.

¿Perdón?¿Te incumbe?- Rouge le apunto-¡Si no mal recuerdo **tu** me hiciste enojar ayer!

Y tu ¿Por que no contestas el celular? Tu me importas Rouge...- Se formo un silencio incomodo.

Espio pudo leer claramente lo que el equidna quería decirle a la dama en juego.

Dama de la que el mismo se había empezado a enamorar...

Rouge, vamonos...- Espio le tomo de la mano y la jalo con fuerza pero al ver que Rouge se oponía se quedo serio- es una orden como instructor.

Rouge estaba demasiado confundida¿Por que Espio no quería quedarse?¿Realmente le importaba a alguien?

Con exageración se soltó de la mano que la presionaba.

Al cuerno con la prueba que también estoy encabronada contigo- y con esto entro rápidamente a la casa que por fortuna ya habían llegado dejando a los dos tipos en la planta baja junto con un silencio demasiado incomodo para ser verdad.

_knock, knock._

Parecía que habían pasado horas desde que se había encerrado en su cuarto, se había dormido por que sentía como si tuviera un ladrillo en lugar de cabeza...

_Knock, knock._ (FD:No tengo ni idea como se escribe cuando suena una puerta. x.x)

Vete- No le importaba si era Knuckles o Espio solo quería estar sola.

No sabia por que le estaba causando tanto dolor ver las miradas que de odio que había entre ellos.  
Realmente le había enojado que Espio no le abriera a Knuckles pero los puñetazos que le alcanzo a dar el equidna a su instructor no habían pasado inadvertidos.

¿Por que diablos me importo tanto que le hiciera daño a Espio?- Rouge miraba el techo de su alcoba.

¿En serio te importo eso?- Rouge hizo un fuerte esfuerzo para no ahogar un grito al girarse y ver al camaleón recargado en la pared.

Te dije que te fueras- Rouge no tubo el valor de verle a la cara.

Corrección, al que corriste fue a tu novio- La joven noto cierto tono molesto en la ultima palabra.-Yo estoy aquí desde hace rato.  
¿Pe-pero como?- Rápidamente fue a ver que la puerta estuviera cerrada con seguro como ella recordaba.

Nunca subestimes el poder ninja- (FD: La frase mas normal e inteligente del mundo) Con esto sonrió y se acerco a la cama.

Da igual, quiero estar sola- Rouge se volteo- Además estas equivocado, Knuckles no es mi novio, es mas.  
¿Como podría querer a alguien tan egoísta, arrogante, bruto...y-

Entonces dime Rouge...¿Que es lo que quieres?- La murciélago no pudo evitar ver que Espio había hecho su camino muy cerca de ella...demasiado cerca para considerarse decente.

Yo...- Noto como esos labios que discretamente había examinado se acercaban a los suyos.- Yo...

Dime Rouge que no me has respondido ¿Te dio coraje ver como Knuckles me golpeo?- eso fue un susurro.

Yo...Espio yo- Y de pronto sintió la calida sensación que había estado esperando hace tiempo... nada mas que con Knuckles. Era casi imposible de creer que ahora justo en ese momento estaba besándose, con su instructor desde hace una semana, en su cuarto...sin mencionar que tenía su ahora amor platónico en la sala.

_Vamos Rouge, disfrútalo_- Su conciencia le estaba dando un buen consejo.

Y así cada movimiento que Espio hacia la entusiasmaba mas. Hasta creyó que iba a ir mas lejos pues con ese beso tan apasionado ya estaban en el suelo (FD: No le habían atinado a la cama jeje) la mano de el despeinándola y cuando sus manos estaban bajando...

_Knock, Knock._

Demonios- Se dijo Espio al ser interrumpidos y luego se sonrojo al ver lo que podáan haber hecho- ehmm es mejor que abras-y con esto se fue hasta el otro extremo del cuarto a recargarse en su pared favorita.

Uhh...¿Claro?- Por un momento también maldijo la interrupción pero momentos después se arrepintió,¡Que vergonzosa situación!

Abrió la puerta para encontrarse a Knuckles con un papel en la mano. Mirando al suelo como si sus zapatos fueran lo mejor del mundo.

Rouge temió que otra vez se le saliera la rabia al ver a Espio en su cuarto y sacara malas conclusiones otra vez _(nada mas que esta vez no hubieran sido tan erróneas)_ pero cual fue su sorpresa al girarse a la pared para ver que el ya no se encontraba ahí...

_Nunca subestimes al poder ninja je_- Rouge se giro otra vez hacia Knuckles- Y bueno...¿Por que estas aquí todavía? Creí que la Master Emerald te espe...

Rouge por favor no hagas las cosas mas difíciles- el tono serio de sus palabras y hizo que Rouge se tragara su sarcasmo- sabes que me cuesta mucho trabajo hacer esto...

Sus ojos se le pusieron como plato al ver como su amigo se hincaba.

De seguro sabes que me cuesta mucho decirte esto...

Sus ojos se pusieron como ollas.

Pero yo..yo...- Knuckles la miraba fijamente.

Como platillos voladores.

Yo... espera- Solo se vio como Knuckles leyó la hoja y la guardo.

Eso definitivamente **destrozó** el momento.

Rouge lo siento, por haber sido... tan arrogante y egoísta...

Te falto bruto...- Knuckles la vio pretendiendo estar enojado pero Rouge le sonrió pensando que realmente estaba siendo difícil disculparse con ella.

Vale, también bruto- Knuckles rodó los ojos al ver que Rouge reía.

Esta bien, la tortura acabo- Dijo viendo todavía al equidna.

No lo creo..-Y con esto agarro la mano de la bella murciélago y la beso tiernamente.

Los ojos se le hicieron grandes otra vez.

Ahora si que acabo jeje- Y con esto se levanto- oye,¿Que tal si te invito a cenar?

No lo se Knuckles, Espio...- pero Knuckles la silencio- vamos, por los buenos tiempos.

Rouge sonrió.

Esta bien...pero espera a que me arregle- al ver que Knuckles no se movía agrego- Oye¡No me voy a cambiar delante de ti!

¡Charros! Esta bien pero solo por que estas muy despeinada- Y con esto se fue con semblante feliz abajo.

Rouge cerro la puerta sonrojándose: _Si Knuckles supiera el motivo_.

Recargándose en la puerta observo que la mano que había sido besaba estaba calida, pero sus labios anteriormente tocados también.

Mejor pienso en esto después que me esta esperando...- y con eso entro a cambiarse al baño, ignorando que su instructor todavía presente la había seguido con la mirada desde que Knuckles se había marchado.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció¿Feo¿Horrible¿Con chispa¡¡Quiero saber!!**

**FireflyDino.**


End file.
